Verdona
Verdona is the partner of Max Tennyson, the mother of Carl and Frank Tennyson, and the paternal grandmother of Ben, Gwen, Kenneth, and Sunny. She was voiced by Juliet Landau, who famously portrayed Drusilla on Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel. In her elderly form, she was voiced by Landau's mother, Barbara Bain, who also portrayed Cinnamon Carter in the Mission Impossible series, and Dr. Helena Russell in Space: 1999. History Verdona left her home world, Anodyne, in an unspecified time long before the original series and was brought to Earth by a robot alien who had captured her, and wanted to use her to power his planet. They crash landed in St. Louis where she met and fell deeply in love with Max Tennyson, and the two romantically courted each other. During this time she hid her Anodite heritage and blended in with human society. During their time together, Verdona always had to deal with Max's occupation as a Plumber and eventually after a long, happy and yet somewhat distant relationship, they parted. They had two known children Carl, and Frank. However, neither Carl or Frank inherited her magical and Anodite powers. When they were grown up and out of the house, she returned to Anodyne; after so many years on Earth, Verdona wanted to get back in touch with her background. She once came back to Earth to see if any of her grandchildren had inherited her Anodite abilities and powers, but saw that none did. Only several years later did she find out that Gwen, her granddaughter, had. Original Series In Ben 10: Race Against Time, Max told Ben that Verdona had passed away. Ben 10: Alien Force When news went out about Max's disappearance, Verdona came to his favorite lake on Earth to remember the good times they had had together. However, she met with her grandchildren and their friend Kevin, who assumed she was a trespasser. She then magically disappears, leaving behind a flower at the base of a tree which had engraved a heart with a "Max + Verdona" writing on it. She then returned later in the night, deciding to have a "little fun" with Ben and Kevin. When Gwen intervened, she revealed herself as their paternal grandmother. She then later came to Gwen's house, explaining her history with Max and then offered Gwen to come back with her to Anodyne to reach the full potential of her powers and abilities (which would require 75 years). After thinking on the roof, Gwen refused. Verdona then shed her human body, revealing her Anodite form, and thought that Gwen was too young to make her own decisions and decided to destroy her human body to free the dormant Anodite inside, but the two boys' stepped to defend Gwen. After a brief battle that tore up the front lawn (and part of the house), Gwen explained to her that she would rather stay on Earth with her friends and family, Verdona then tells Gwen that Max should have been an energy being like them, expressing her deep longing for him and that her desire to take Gwen with her could be just a front to fill the void in her heart. Verdona then magically patches up the damage and flies into space, claiming to return every so often to see how Gwen is doing. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Verdona made a reappearance in Girl Trouble, where she was able to overpower Sunny, who was attacking Gwen, and she took Sunny and her boyfriend Antonio back to their home planets and allow their parents to decide on their punishment. Verdona talks with Gwen for a while, being clever enough to call her through her mana field. Also stating that her powers are improving/developing nicely even Gwen's lack of training. She then ask Gwen to accompany her to Anodyne but Gwen still refuses and Verdona flies again along with Sunny and Antonio. Powers and Abilities Verdona has much more experience with her powers and can do far more than Gwen and Sunny can. Verdona was shown to be powerful enough to defeat Gwen, Spidermonkey and Kevin at once. Category:Ben 10 Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Aliens Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Spouses Category:In Love Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Nurturer Category:Reality Warper Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Elementals Category:Energy Beings Category:Magical Girls Category:Parents Category:Elderly Category:Immortals